1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hygienic assurance system and, more specifically, to a room providing a standard bathroom facility having the addition of a plurality of sensors to control and initiate a plurality of visual and audible signals used to ensure and remind users to wash their hands along with recording and indicating means to enforce and identify users in violation of a required hygienic practice post operative of using said facilities.
Comprising the present invention are a plurality of sensors mounted to an entrance that is also monitored by a camera that relays to a second set of sensors that detect the usage of a toilet or urinal that then require a third set of sensors to be satisfied in the appropriate usage of a wand washing fixture to complete a required bathroom usage regiment.
If the user does not satisfy the predetermined hygiene requirements a plurality of visual and audible indicators are flashed or sounded to remind the user to meet hygiene requirements until they are met, in the case where the user ignores the presented protocol a recording means such as a camera or video recorder may be utilized along with sensor records to identify said user and provide evidence of disregard for hygiene procedure for later reprimanding of the user by the facilities owner or hygiene enforcer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hygiene systems designed for ensuring the washing of hands. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,120 issued to O'Connell on Feb. 10, 1976.
Another patent was issued to Davies on Aug. 19, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,085. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,589 was issued to Evans et al. on Mar. 11, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 14, 1999 to Evens et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,924.
Another patent was issued to Cohen et al. on May 22, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,317. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,193 was issued to Saraya on Feb. 25, 2003. Another was issued to Wildman et al. on Apr. 27, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,818 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 13, 2005 to as U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,231.
Another patent was issued to Jacques on Jun. 9, 1999 as European Patent No. EP0921506. Yet another PCT Patent No. WO0133529 was issued to Wildman on Oct. 30, 2000. Another was issued to Path-X international Inc. on Oct. 9, 2003 as PCT Patent No. WO03082351 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 22, 2005 to Rentikil International as Brittish. Patent No. GB2425388.